


【准彬】暖手（短打/车）

by BiBiBi_DD



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), Yeonbin - Fandom, 准彬, 竣彬
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, 现背
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:15:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28109190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiBiBi_DD/pseuds/BiBiBi_DD
Summary: “乖狗狗。”然竣贴着他的耳朵轻轻地咬了一下“放松点。”
Relationships: Choi Soobin & Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Yeonbin - Relationship, 准彬 - Relationship, 竣彬 - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	【准彬】暖手（短打/车）

"好冷啊秀彬尼。”

转眼深冬，大部分时间在公司室内度过的成员们，难得的室外拍摄才真正感受到了首尔十二月零下的低气温。

第一个拍摄结束的然竣，裹着工作人员递来的厚毯子扑进等待拍摄的秀彬的怀里。

假寐中的秀彬朦朦胧胧中感受到一团熟悉的气息扑在脸上，下意识地将自己的羽绒外套分给对方一半，宽大的羽绒服刚刚好包住两个少年瘦削的身体。

“哥拍完了吗？”

“拍完了噢，好冷啊，手都要冻得断掉了。”

秀彬看着大自己一岁的哥哥咋呼的样子不由地笑。

“阿尼，手是不会那么容易断......”

话被突袭的冰凉触感打断，秀彬冷不丁地一缩，发现不知何时腰上贴着然竣从毛衣下探进来的手。

“哥，这里人很多...”

“可是我手好冷，给我暖暖嘛。”

然竣皱着眉头抱怨，言外之意是并不打算收回手。

“...”

然竣恶趣味般看着秀彬逐渐变红的耳朵，毛衣之下揽住他纤细地没有一丝赘肉的腰，借着暖手的名堂偷偷的摩挲着他柔软温暖的肌肤。

眼前的工作人员来来往往，两个人都有些心惊胆颤地。但好在羽绒外套和毛衣都足够宽大，室外拍摄环境又足够昏暗，没有人留意这历来黏糊的两位成员有什么异常的地方。

羽绒服之下两人贴的很近，鼻息满满都是对方熟悉的气息，温暖的喷吐在脸颊上，又马上被周围的冷空气凝成白色的水雾散开。然竣的手已经变得和秀彬的体温一般暖和，但是仍然不舍得离开，不安分地流连在他毛衣下赤裸的肌肤上，顺着腰摸索更多的地方。

秀彬的脸颊现在就像熟透的桃子一般粉红，垂着眼睛的睫毛细微地颤抖着。但即使只是这样细微的反应，逆来顺受的姿态也从某种意义上鼓舞了然竣这乱来的所作所为。

然竣虽然有心想把手往上探，但是稍微一点就会把毛衣带上来太过于明显。感到意犹未尽的然竣，在观察着周围工作人员因为下一场拍摄准备逐渐远离附近时，一时兴起地做了一个更大胆的决定，既然向上太明显，就选择反方向——

“哥，别...”

这一举动明显吓到了怀里的秀彬，连忙按住然竣不安分的手。

“呀，你别动，动了才更明显。”因为被半路拦截，然竣不满地嘟囔。

“别在这里，我不要...”

然而这会儿然竣的偏执劲儿也上来了，秀彬的手劲不如他大，但这会儿两个人都不敢太使劲以免动静太大被周围的人注意到，就这么无声地较量着。

这时工作人员路过突然弯腰从他们脚边拿走一个设备，一惊之下秀彬松了手，而然竣趁此机会成功的顺势把手伸进去。等秀彬回过神来，然竣已经熟门熟路地找到地方，惹得怀里的人通红着脸倒吸一口气。

“乖狗狗。”然竣贴着他的耳朵轻轻地咬了一下“放松点。”

“哥……嗯……”

身体后方突然填塞的异物感很强烈，因为过于紧张的情况下被扩张也很不舒适，一下难受的冒冷汗，本能地想挣扎。

“别动。”

“很痛……”

“你要放松一点。”

“真的太难受了哥……我……”

然竣没有想停手的意思，仍然用手指在秀彬的后穴中慢慢摸索，挤进紧实的穴肉中，感受着被包裹的温暖触感。

而被折腾的对象秀彬就显得不是那么轻松，难以控制的弯下腰倒在然竣的怀里，浑身发烧了一般滚烫起来，时不时因为然竣的手指压过敏感点而颤抖。

这样下去一定会被发现的吧。秀彬即使都意识到了这样的现实，却越来越沉浸在然竣的手指所给他带来的快感中，而害怕被发现反而成了一种刺激，他咬着自己的嘴唇害怕呻吟声跑出来。

“狗勾，开始舒服了？”

“…别这么叫我。”

然竣被他可爱的反应逗笑，微微低头去吻掉他眼角的挂着的生理性眼泪，触碰到他颤抖的睫毛。然后轻声的在他通红的耳朵旁边讲那些不堪入目的赤裸的语言……

“乖狗勾，你好可爱，我好想现在马上就把你压在身下，亲吻你身上的每一个地方……还要把你的手绑起来，再狠狠地操你，让你爽的哭着向我求饶……”

然竣的嗓音很特别，那些污言秽语从他的嘴里说出带着奇异的音调，又温柔又凶狠。

说着这些话的时候，他开始扩张到两个指头，随着强调某些词语手指也配合地重重摩擦秀彬后穴的敏感点，每当这样做的时候秀彬颤抖着伴随着控制不住的低声呻吟，仿佛手指就是他的性器一般，此时正像他所说的一样在狠狠地侵犯靠在他怀里的人。

“哥……不要弄了我快忍不住了……我不想在这里，等下还要拍摄……”

“我知道，乖。”

然竣在秀彬忍受不住要射之前及时退出手指，带出粘粘乎乎的体液随手擦在秀彬背后的肌肤上。然后抱着他的脑袋，温柔的帮他梳理有点凌乱的头发，安抚怀里还在喘气的弟弟。

稍许秀彬缓过神来，抬头就对上然竣正注视着他的眼睛。

秀彬抬眼的样子天生纯情又无辜，重新染回黑褐色的细碎刘海乖巧而幼感，仿佛刚刚沉迷其中的并不是他。

但然竣对于这样的秀彬并不会生出侵犯他的罪恶感，甚至屡试不爽地激发出他内心深处想要把他弄脏的情欲来。

这一对眼，然竣感觉自己的情欲又抬了头，但是终究这里什么都做不了，只能皱起眉头去捏秀彬软噗噗的脸颊肉。

“准备拍摄吧……回去不会放过你。”

——

End.


End file.
